Yoake to Yuuyami
by Gappy94
Summary: Gaybreelle is a vampire and Jasmine is a mere human, when Jasmine has a horrific nightmare both she and Gaybreelle's fates change forever and a new life begins with many secrets discovered. This fanfiction features various celebrities which we do not own


**Yoake to Yuuyami**

**Hello all,**

**lets rush through the intro quickly, this story is about a dream my friend had, it involves myself in a majority of parts, please enjoy this enticing story and reviews would be appreciated – I would highly be happy to hear of what direction you think the story is moving towards – whether good or bad I do not care, just that your thoughts would be appreciated.**

**Ja ne!**

**~*~Gappy~*~ **

_This story is written by Gappy & Jazzy, requests for use of characters may either be permitted or declined._

**Chapter 1**

Tired...

I felt that one word string across my mind as I limped hopelessly across the concrete path. Feeling as the cold wind push strands of my hair into my face I managed to stifle a yawn. I was oh so very tired, that damnable dream or more like nightmare had kept me struggling to find the humbling place of slumber, instead I happened to make at least five trips to the bathroom after drinking three cups of milk and yet after all of that I still found myself either falling into a state of sleep filled with nightmares, or myself sitting in bed wide awake. Life was really being quite cruel to me lately, take yesterday's physical education's lesson for example, I happened to be trodden on, pushed about and whilst under both of those harmful actions my left foot's muscle had decided to stretch thus resulting in a pulled muscle and myself limping miserably everywhere I went with the damned stinging pain as a well reminder of what had occurred merely yesterday in PE.

Coming across the steps I swore lightly, ignoring the pain in my left limb I roughly descended the cursed stairs and limped to where the silver-gray bag rack stood. Heaving my bag onto it's second shelf I walked over to my friends whom chattered happily beside the door of our classroom. Kate as always appeared with her casual brunette fringe swept across her forehead gently with a pony tail tied at the back of her head, her hyperactive squeal reached my ears and I smiled, surely enough Gaybreelle had been the one to cause it, her interest in band boys never ending but I really couldn't say anything, if my fascination with anime implied anything.

"Hey." I greeted the two, Kate's smile seemingly plastered to her face, suddenly she squealed before placing her arms on my shoulders and jumping up and down like a lunatic, meanwhile, Gaybreelle merely watched her interaction with myself in amusement beside the door.

"Uh, Gappy...what's up with her?" I asked, my finger probing Kate's forehead in question, Gaybreelle just grinned.

"Oh fine don't tell me." I huffed, knowing that trying to pry an answer out of her would be pointless, at this point of time Kate had stopped jumping and now whispered something into Gaybreelle's left ear rather loudly, damn was my friend lucky that I was partially death otherwise I would have heard it all.

Facing the wall I remembered my nightmare, shuddering at how realistic it had been. Sighing and laid my head on the cool, transparent glass of our classroom door.

"You alright Jazz?" asked Kate finally noticing my sluggish appearance, inside my mind I chuckled bitterly before masking my fear with a small smile, I could tell them of my dream later, especially Gaybreelle, she needed to hear about it.

"Hmm...I'm fine, just really tired." I answered honestly, because there was no denying that factor, I **was** tired.

"Oh, okay. Hey Jazz I read the best fanfiction last night, it was where...," her voice seemed to drain out of my mind, and looking towards Gaybreelle I saw her smile but this time instead of her usual teeth, fangs pointed over her pale lips, whimpering I shook my head in attempt to rid myself of these hallucinations.

"Jazz?"

A hand was waving in front of my face, grinding my teeth I grabbed it in annoyance.

"Oh so you aren't on planet daydream anymore, good, and were you even listening to me, hello earth to Jazz! Jazz?"

My eyes blinked slowly before I looked towards Kate, not able to face Gaybreelle in my fear of these hallucinations.

"Sorry, you said something about Sesshoumaru falling down a well?"

At this Kate giggled ecstatically, "Yeah and Kagome fell on top of him, her elbow landing well you know," I laughed, poor Sesshoumaru, my love for anime and the wonderful thing called the internet had lead me to this, the enticing readings of fanfictions.

As the door slid open I knew my day was to begin, here I come oh tragic school! Sitting at my desk I did my usual greeting to Ms Haine before resuming to the wonderful contents of my mind, where I dreamed of a life outside of the one I lived, one full of ancient adventures and not textbooks and family issues, one where I could be free and not entangled to any problems at all, my world...

~*~*~

So far my morning had been horrifically boring, if your first two lessons being maths and graphics indicated anything! Maths had been extremely awkward, I found myself having to respond and look at Gaybreelle a majority of the time, her eyes remaining blue yet her hair looked more silver than it's usual shining blonde, I couldn't understand why this was happening, and every time I saw Gaybreelle's teeth all I could see were two, long pointed fangs staring back at me.

Grabbing my lunch from my bag I headed to the center of the school, my limping tiring and causing my muscles to ache. Finally as I entered the shade and came upon the familiar wooden table which I sat upon I sighed, seeing Gaybreelle heading my way I forced a smile, today it seemed that this area was deserted, perhaps Tiarna and the others were in the art classroom? I wasn't sure but I was not going to complain, at least now I would be able to confine Gappy on why I was so tired and explain my dream to her...

~*~*~

_Shaking in cold sweat I ran, unable to see anything, all that conveyed me was darkness, I watched as an image zoomed by, it was an enormous kunai knife the engravings of __**yoake**__ scripted into the wooden handle's surface. After a hand reached and held the kunai, blue eyes reflected mine and there, standing in front of me was Gaybreelle, her hair almost silver, her eyes shining blue but what fascinated yet scared me the most were those pearly fangs which peeked through her lips. I found myself whimper, unable to muster any words from my mouth. Suddenly the kunai knife was thrown and as it stabbed my heart I stared at who once was Gaybreelle but was now a woman with jet black hair holding a snake, her eyes were ruby red as were her fingernails. I watched as blood coated my hand, strangely it looked thinner than usual, my eyes widened and then the lady was gone and my wound healed. Looking upwards another image appeared this one an arrow and bow, on both the arrow and bow's wooden surfaces, the engravings of __**yuuyami **__were visible, and just like the kunai knife it was scripted through Japanese writing or hirigana to be more exact, I had only started studying this language with interest three years ago, I was now able to fluently read all hirigana symbols but the meanings of the words behind them I could not remember or even sometimes I had not learned. I watched as a familiar pale hand touched both the bow and arrow, her eyes staring at mine again, this time I wanted to move, I knew what was coming and yet I couldn't. I watched in aching horror as the arrow pierced my heart and yet again instead of my friend who I now figured to be in the appearance of a vampire, the same jet black haired lady stood before me, her hands tied to the bow with a dark fierceness that horrified me. I wanted to escape but I couldn't and I wouldn't, as the saying goes, "curiosity killed the cat," the 'cat' being me of course and the deadly snake that entwined itself around the smiling, ruby eyed lady being 'curiosity' or should I say, the creature that would murder me. _

_My mouth parted in a silent scream as the red scaled snake's darkening fangs pierced not my heart but the pulse within my neck, tears poured out of my eyes as a heavy stinging pain was found upon my neck, I felt as my blood trickled down my arm, my eyes widened and my hair falling backwards in long brunette waves as I fell. And then my eyes opened and I knew I was safe for now but did not know of what the future held for myself..._

~*~*~

"...and that's why I am sitting here telling you this whilst I remain tired as hell." I ended, I watched in astonishment as my friend's eyes widened slightly but in less that a second, they returned to their usual passive state.

"That's awesome, I want to be a vampire!" she cried happily and suddenly I felt as if the whole speech was pointless but looking at her eyes I could tell that she was being secretive, I knew because call me strange but I can see every vivid emotion one may try to hide through their eyes, I can sort of read emotions, like in feudal Japan how priestess's could read another's emotions by watching their aura I guess you could say that people's eyes were my aura to openly read.

Shaking my head I took in a deep breath before releasing it, suddenly I didn't feel so hungry anymore, smiling at Gaybreelle I pondered on what was to be done, silently wishing and hoping that something would be revealed to me quickly enough. But one thing for sure was that I was not going crazy, no, I have never gone crazy so why would I go crazy now? One can easily answer that if they knew myself, this factor was well known, I was observant and felt things differently to others, so therefore I could assume I was not going crazy.

"I guess you can say it's awesome but what would happen if it was real and I know it's highly unusual for me to be saying this to you whom may actually be a vampire and only I have dreamed of it but seriously! Getting bitten by a snake is not enjoyable at all...ugh, I hate them and to die by one even if it was through a dream, is just, eww...," I shuddered, my detest and horror of this perplexing nightmare easily visible.

"Well, you'll never know won't you." replied Gaybreelle as I stood from the table, perhaps what she said was possible, but then again, there was a slight chance that this could all be quite very true.

Hearing the bell ring across the school grounds I smiled, I definitely felt a little better after confronting Gappy with my problems. Limping away I stopped to greet Tiarna and the others, it seems they had been within the art room. Since my next class was art, maybe I would be able to express my nightmare in class today and if I did that, I wonder if I would be able to develop an understanding of it, only time and my mind would be able to deliver the answer so for now I guess, I should hope...just hope my death would be preventable or even impossible...

~*~*~

Gappy's POV

For the fifth time that evening I groaned and placed my face upon my ice-like palms in frustration. Why and how did she get that dream! I just wanted a peaceful life for once where I could hide and forget about that place, it seems my destiny wanted to be highly cruel, why did they have to drag Jazz into this? Sighing I went over everything I knew about her and searched for any possible connection she may have to my kingdom, finding no traces of her being relative to the situation I dropped my head against my pillow. I listened as the soft breeze entered through my window, smiling I sat upwards in greeting.

"Oh good you are here, listen usually I would be euphoric to come and visit you but unfortunately this isn't a visit." he stated quickly, pouting a little I stood up to my full height, one thing I noticed is that he had grown whereas I remained as short as ever.

"Right...and by that you mean?" Akira sighed before reaching out and handing me a kunai knife with the engravings of **yoake **etched into it's surface.

I groaned at the sight of the despicable object, now it all connected, gracing the kunai's handle with my pale fingers I felt as my body glowed white, my past sadly had caught up to myself but it also now included Jazz, how unfortunate, I was really beginning to enjoy my holiday.

"Why are they after her?" I asked, Akira immediately knowing of whom I spoke of.

"They are not just after Jasmine, they are also after you." he replied, at this I knew there was no escape but perhaps if I could just divert their capturing to myself, she would be safe...

"I know what you're thinking and you know as well as I that it is impossible to deflect their senses, Kougyoku is after the Vampiric Kingdom and Jasmine for she is the future protector once my mother's death occurs," I was not pleased with this news.

"But Jasmine's merely human!" I cried, it wasn't fair she should never have become part of this viscous cycle.

"As was my mother until she bled her death and was reborn as a vampire." Akira replied, I felt my face fold into a frown as I huffed, this would explain her dreams too, damn her, now I really wanted to kill that bitch more than anything, Kougyoku was going to die by my hand no matter what.

I sighed as I felt Akira place his gentle arms around mine, his long blue hair glittering and framing his violet eyes to perfection. Tracing my eyes across his I felt as the adrenaline I once held faded, I didn't know how but Akira could always do that, whenever I felt the need to tear something, whenever I was bloodthirsty he would calm it, like the silence after a storm. Facing the opened window I remembered my past and knew that Jasmine was about to become part of it, I wished that she didn't but it was inevitable for our destinies were tied, and yet again I would have to relish in the common adrenaline I once felt, by tomorrow we would have to run and our peaceful lives would die as another was to begin...

To Be Continued

**Well that's the first chapter completed, tell us what you think, it would be humbly appreciated.**

**~*~Gappy & Jazzy~*~**


End file.
